


Chase

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lena "Tracer" Oxton Needs a Hug, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix Redemption, trying to kill each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Lena Oxton hates losing, she hates failing and she hates being humiliated. Amélie Lacroix needs to feel again and she needs Lena to do that...
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Chase

The first time she had chased Amélie Lacroix across the rooftops of London had resulted in the death of Mondatta. She had been easily defeated by the Talon assassin, stumbling home through streets filled with terror and grief stricken people, every face, every tear shed was a painful reminder of her failure. The most painful of which was her girlfriend.

Emily had berated her, beaten her and she knew she deserved it, she had to be better as curled up and sobbed like a pathetic wreck, a glass of wine spilling over her as she pleaded for forgiveness. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as she was bruised and degraded, eventually falling into the familiar embrace of unconsciousness.

She ran away that night and hadn’t seen Emily since.

* * *

Her second chase with Amélie Lacroix had taken her through an abandoned factory, old machinery and winding corridors had turned the chase into a dangerous game of cat and mouse, one wrong move could end it for either of them and she had just made it.

She remembered the trap from the rooftops, a hidden venom mine and she wasn’t going to fall for it this time, she knew Amélie was too smart to corner herself and with two rapid blinks kicked off the top of the wall and shot up into the rafters, the mine exploding into a useless cloud of dust below her. Then the shot rang out.

Instinctively she blinked away, avoiding the bullet, as it pinged off something metal behind her, she landed, weapons blazing at the smirking Frenchwoman before she realised a huge pipe had been dislodged from the ceiling and both were coming, and she was standing directly under it. She tried to blink away to no avail, she’d run out, she thought about recalling, only to realise it wouldn’t matter, she’d recall into the debris. 

Lena Oxton embraced death.

* * *

She woke up bound to a wall, Amélie Lacroix standing before her, she violently struggled against the wire she was bound in, trying to strike at the assassin with blind rage and confusion. All it accomplished was drawing a smirk from blue lips, lips that met her cheek, “Adieu chérie.”

She’d been found shortly after by her fellow agents, after being debriefed she went to her room to curl up and cry but no tears came out, she should be dead, why was she saved. Questions ran through her head but no answers were found.

* * *

The third time she chased Amélie Lacroix she wanted answers, she’d been led back to the rooftops of London, the perfect spot for her to finally find closure. This time she’d changed her approach, rather than engage the assassin head on she’d stalked her, waiting out of sight until she could move in and that moment had presented itself, Amélie had placed her weapon on the roof to her side, the assassin was observing, scouting for her target when she moved in.

“Chérie,” the word stopped her dead in her tracks, “Are we to do this dance again?” the assassin turned to face her, a neutral look on her face,

“No, you’ve nowhere left to run, I’ve got you, no traps this time I’ve won,” the assassin laughed,

“You plan to kill me then, take your shot,” she trained her weapons, fingers twitching on the triggers.

She lowered them, “I don’t know, you humiliated me with mondatta and destroyed my personal life, you saved me the next time we crossed paths but destroyed my reputation as an agent, I want answers,”

“Come closer chérie, I will tell you what you need to hear.”

She froze, her limbs went almost still, twitching as she fell to the ground gasping for air, her body withed as she panicked, her face pleading for air.

* * *

She woke up in a warm bed, she quickly realised she had been stripped to her underwear, her many scars and bruises seemed to have vanished as she felt her sticky abdomen, “You’re awake chérie,” the voice got her attention, it was soft and caring but that didn’t stop her from trying to run, her body letting her down before she could leave the bed, “slow down,” a cool hand cradled her as she was laid in the bed, “You had a panic attack, you’ve been unconscious for three days while I have cared for you, I’ve healed your wounds and scars and right now you need rest.”

“Why?” she gasped weakly, looking into warm amber eyes,

“You make me feel alive,” Amélie spoke softly, running a soft hand down her cheek, “when I became Widowmaker I lost myself, I was a tool, unfeeling, I had one job, kill and when I killed I felt alive. Then I ran into you, Mondatta was another job, I lined up my shot and could’ve taken it. After the museum I knew how to read you, I knew it would crush you to fail so I held off, I knew your every move that night and it felt exciting. I had never known such a rush of adrenaline before, the chase made me feel more than killing ever did. That night was my finest kill, because of you.”

Amélie moved around the bed and climbed in beside her, her breath hitched as she felt a soft nightgown against her back and cool hands wrap around her waist and hold her close, her brain told her to struggle, to run, to escape but her body didn’t listen, she relaxed into the embrace, feeling safe and secure in the assassin’s arms.

“The second chase we had was different, you wanted my head, that made you unpredictable for a long time, being chased through that factory made me respect you as a fighter, you matched me at every turn, you even surpassed me for a few moments before I could no longer run. That night was the best night of my life, I felt truly alive, and I didn’t need to take a life, that is why I saved you.”

“Amélie,” she whined, her breath hitching, her voice dripping with arousal, “I, I don’t know why I feel this way but, but could you please touch me?”

“Avec plaisir,” the sensual voice of the Frenchwoman flooded her ear, a cool hand slid into her warm depths and parted her, making her whine and moan her praises, “would you like me to continue my story?”

“God yes,” she groaned, rolling her hips against the soft and cool pads of the assassin’s skillful fingers.

“When I pulled you away from the rubble you were struck by a small piece of debris, it knocked you unconscious, I nursed you back to consciousness, tying you up because I knew you’d attack me. I spent time thinking while I was waiting for you, I still felt alive just by being near you, the only person to make me feel like Amélie again, I was drawn to you but I knew you weren’t ready to hear that yet.”

“Mmmm,” she moaned as she guided Amélie’s other hand underneath her bra, “keep going, I need this,” the assassin smiled, softly caressing the inside of her most intimate area and wallowing in her moans of desire.

“On the roof in London I knew you’d come for me, I didn’t have a plan to draw you out or a target, I just needed to see you again, I needed to feel alive, when you showed I was happy for the first time, then you collapsed and my world fell to pieces again. I couldn’t leave you so I brought you here, my private residence just outside of London, nobody else alive knows about it so I could bring you back to health. I noticed your bruised and scarred body so I cleaned it up too, I spent every waking moment by your bedside, waiting for you to come round just so I could speak to you. I think I’m in love with you Lena Oxton.”

She cried her release as she bucked into Amélie’s hands, her body shuddering with pleasure from the release, she pressed her body against her lover’s, kissing her blue lips and feeling her heart beat in a rapid rhythm, something she knew didn’t happen to the assassin. “I believe you,” she whispered between kisses, she felt touched and proud the she had guided Amélie back to her humanity, if only for a brief moment, “I think I love you too,” she wasn’t sure but it felt right to say it and judging by the warm embrace she was held in she was right.

They slept in each other’s arms that night.

When she woke Amélie was gone, she pulled herself out of bed and went to find a bathroom, once she had woken herself up she found Amelie cooking eggs and bacon. She enjoyed her breakfast but then it was time for her to leave. Amélie stopped her at the door, “We will play our game one final time, that will be the last time we meet.” She left with a kiss.

* * *

It was time for their final chase, another factory that was being secretly used by Talon. Widowmaker was the lone guard, Tracer and her team were infiltrators. Amélie wasted no time splitting Lena’s team from her and taking them out of the game, blocking off their entrance to the main rooms and trapping them in the courtyard. 

The dynamics had shifted from before, this time she was running, knowing the assassin would kill her if she made a mistake, she knew Amélie would not forgive that and she also knew she needed to be equally ruthless. 

She detonated projects and research to slow the assassin down, the interior design already taking away the usefulness of Amélie’s grappling hook. 

She had run the factory many times now, still trying to turn the tables of the chase and set up an ambush. She found a large room with a giant omnic being built in its center. A shot startled her as she blinked for cover, a rain of machine gun fire following her as she made her way to the shooters position, her own guns blazing to prevent a clear shot until they stood opposite each other. 

Both women smiled, Amélie looked down her scope as Lena readed a pulse bomb, Lena threw, arching the bomb close to the robot, the shot was easy, too easy for Amélie who destroyed the bomb, setting off a chain reaction as the explosive fuel of the robot destroyed the factory in the blink of an eye.

* * *

The deaths of Lena Oxton and Amélie Lacroix had a range of impacts around the world. For Talon, two assets were marked as destroyed, a factory and an assassin.

Gérard Lacroix’s grave received a new headstone, flowers were left by members of both sides to mourn the passing of the Frenchwoman. From Talon Dr Moira O’Deorain and Olivia Colomar paid their respects and from Overwatch Angela Ziegler, Jack Morrison and Ana and Fareeha Amari joined them.

Lena Oxton was mourned as a hero, a statue in her honour was erected in London and her funeral was widely attended by millions of humans and omnics from around the world. Her death inspired the world to a new age of peace.

One individual tried to benefit from Lena’s death. In her will Lena left all of her possessions to the Gérard Lacroix foundation, a charity founded by Overwatch to help rebuild the world after the Omnic crisis. Despite this, Emily, Lena’s ex girlfriend attempted to claim the possessions and wealth for herself. 

Her appeal fell on deaf ears before she was shortly arrested for domestic abuse against her current partner.

The deaths went entirely unnoticed by two women in London, Lena Oxton’s mouth met Amélie Lacroix’s with electric desire, their hot and sweaty naked bodies coming together as they made love. Their cries of desire and pleasure filled the room as they released against each other before going limp in the bed, declaring their love for each other, completely ignorant of what was happening outside of their private bubble.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome and appreciated and please remember to stay safe.


End file.
